


She doesn’t deserve his heart. Let us love.

by fraalways



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraalways/pseuds/fraalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E fu così che, senza nemmeno accorgersene, scrisse quelle due frasi, che provenivano dritte dritte dal suo cuore un po’ accartocciato a causa del dolore, sulla pelle della rilegatura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She doesn’t deserve his heart. Let us love.

Era da un po’ che, sul quel vecchio quadernetto rilegato in pelle, Harry stava facendo disegni insensati e scarabocchi sconnessi. Aveva preso la sua penna nera, quella con il tappo tutto mangiucchiato, ed aveva iniziato a far scorrere la punta sul foglio bianco, senza alcun nesso logico. Ed Harry, mentre lasciava che la sua grande mano destra si muovesse in maniera quasi autonoma, pensava a Louis. E a chi altri, se no?

Pensava alle sue parole, quelle che riuscivano sempre a calmarlo. Pensava alle sue promesse, quelle sussurrate nel buio della notte, mentre i loro corpi erano così attorcigliati da sembrare uno solo, quelle promesse che suonavano quasi come vere ma che, alla fine della storia, si trasformavano in non più di niente. Perché Louis gli diceva e gli prometteva tante cose ma poi, quando lo chiamavano, lui correva subito, immediatamente, da loro. Ma, soprattutto, correva da _lei_. Già, correva da lei, quella lei che era sempre in mezzo nei momenti sbagliati; quella lei che mandava il management ogni volta che lui e Louis si facevano un po’ troppo vicini; quella lei che, a detta dei piani alti, serviva per _proteggerli dal mondo esterno_ , anche se -ed Harry, questo lo sapeva bene-, in realtà non faceva altro che allontanarli sempre un po’ di più ogni minuto che passava in mezzo a loro. E non importava quante volte Louis gli dicesse _“Lei per me non conta nulla, è solo un’amica”_ oppure _“Sei tu l’unica persona che amo”_ , perché Harry ci stava comunque male, ogni volta che lui correva da lei, proprio come un cane che riporta il bastone al proprio padrone.

Chiuse, con uno scatto secco, il quadernetto. Poggiò la penna sul tavolo ma quella, come se non le piacesse il posto che le era stato assegnato, rotolò per la superficie piana, finché non cadde sul pavimento. Harry la recuperò da terra e stava per bloccare il quadernetto con i suoi due laccetti, quando ebbe l’improvvisa idea di regalare un po’ d’inchiostro nero a quel marroncino ancora del tutto immacolato.

 

_She doesn’t deserve his heart. Let us love._

 

E fu così che, senza nemmeno accorgersene, scrisse quelle due frasi, che provenivano dritte dritte dal suo cuore un po’ accartocciato a causa del dolore, sulla pelle della rilegatura. Chissà se magari, qualcuno, prima o poi, ci avrebbe mai fatto caso.

**Author's Note:**

> Per scrivere questa flashfic, mi sono basata sugli ultimi scleri del fandom (che riguardano appunto la scritta sulla rilegatura di pelle del quadernetto di Harry). Dubito che ci sia scritta una cosa del genere lì sopra, ma mai dire mai (soprattutto perché la foto è di pessima qualità e sgranata). In ogni caso, l’idea che Harry abbia davvero scritto una cosa del genere lì sopra, in bella vista di chiunque, mi piaceva e l’ho sfruttata, come mio solito.  
> Sì, insomma… È o non è un paccottino Harry Styles che scrive una cosa del genere sulla pelle del suo quadernetto? Awh, fatti amare. <3
> 
> Mi smaterializzo.  
> Arrivederci.
> 
>  
> 
> PS: Dovrebbe essere una sorta di angst ma, considerando che l’ho scritta con il sottofondo musicale della canzoncina del video di lancio del profumo dei One Direction, dubito di essere riuscita nel mio intento LOL


End file.
